Mixed Affections
by Rioichi
Summary: Miley is casted for a movie as Hannah, with Jake and London Tipton. When Jake sees the other side of London, how will he react to the other side of Hannah? And is she ready? CHAPTER 11 IS UP PPL! REVIEW PLZ
1. Air sick or lovesick?

**I Do not own Hannah Montana. (If I did, all of my fan fictions would be episodes, even though I'm not done with all of them.)**

Hannah was on a plane sitting with Jake Ryan. You see, they were in a movie together with London Tipton. And even though Jake still didn't know her secret, she was still afraid to trust him. It'd kind of be weird if Hannah told her feelings to Jake. She didn't know how he would react. How their relationship would turn out.

"So Jake, long time no see. How've you been?" She asked

"Good, you?" Jake asked, smiling at her.

"I've been doing fine. Not a lot of stuff doing though." She replied

"Oh. Same here. You know that girl Miley I told you about? Well, we're seeing each other now, and we've had a great start at our relationship."

"Ooh. So you confronted her about your feelings?" Hannah asked

"Well, not really."

"Oh. Well that's fine too…whatever you did."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They Arrived in Boston in a matter of hours, and Jake finally got to meet London. London and Jake hit it off, and they hung out a lot together. After the first few hours, Miley began to get ticked off.

"What's so special about her? She has a lot of money, so what? What does he see in her?" She thought.

Jake walked over to Hannah, to say something to her.

"Wow…I never knew London would be so…nice and carefree..."

"What do you mean? She's not snobby?" She asked

"No. Not at all. She's been completely the opposite lately. She says I can open up to her. And I kind of can open up to her, too." Jake said

"I'll see you later." Jake said to her walking away.

He likes her…the extra-ordinary girl with a bunch of money. That compatibility test was right, **(A/N: Refers to another one of my fics called, "Opposites attract". I'm going to post it soon, folks.) **I'm not really that special to him anymore. Now there's no need to tell him…

A tear rolled down her face, as she ran to the elevator. Her room was on the floor beneath London's penthouse. She opened the door, trudged in, and slammed it shut. She gazed at the ring Jake gave her. Another tear rolled down her face.

"Love. Who need's it?" Hannah said, throwing the ring down on the carpet hard. She locked the door, and fell back on her bed. She closed her eyes tight. She took her wig off, turned to her side, and cried softly.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Hannah?"

It was Jake.

"Uh…you locked the door. Can I come in?" He asked

"Sure, why not?" Miley said trying to sound calm. But she was furious on the inside. She opened the door and Jake stepped in smiling.

"What, Jake?" Hannah said

"London asked us to all come out to dinner with her." Jake said. He eyed a sparkly red diamond ring on the floor.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Jake."

"Hey, this looks just like the diamond ring I gave Miley." Jake said picking it up, and staring at it hard.

"Oh, it does? Well, it's different. A lot different. It was given to me by someone I care about dearly. Maybe even love. But He doesn't see me anymore. Just right through me. But I still keep holding on for the better." Hannah said her voice beginning to crack up. Jake could see tears running down her face through her golden locks, and she looked up at him.

I've never noticed how much Hannah's eyes are similar to Miley's. Jake thought.

Jake handed the diamond ring to Miley.

"Thanks. I'll just hang here and watch Television, or write a new song or something. Just go. You'll be better off without me." Hannah said

"ok…" Jake said

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**End of chappie 1 pplz. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. A sobby kind of Day

After filming, Miley walked over to Maddie at the candy counter.

"One chunky chocolate bar, please…"

"Sure, Hannah, but what's wrong with you?" Maddie asked

"I don't know," Hannah said, "Just a heart-broken feeling…" She finished

"Here you are." Maddie said, handing her the chocolate bar.

"Can you maximize it please, Maddie?" Hannah asked.

"Sure thing." She replied. She strained herself, holding a chocolate bar, 10 times its original size. Zack and Cody came out of the elevator and approached Hannah.

"I see you've maximized…" Zack said

"Cool…" Zack ad Cody said at the same time.

"I have too…" Zack said, gazing at Maddie.

"You don't know how many times I've heard that." Maddie said

But Miley wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at Jake and London, standing by the lobby doors. Another tear shed down her face.

She grabbed her chocolate bar, and ran to the elevator. If we were a movie was playing in the elevator. Her stomach turned a little. If they weren't a movie for this moment in her life, then maybe, just maybe, he'd be holding her in his arms right now. She was used to that feeling; the warmness of him around her. She felt so cold, so depressed.

She was also used to the cotton of her bed in her nice suite. It sucked up any type of emotion she was feeling, especially sadness.

She texted Lilly.

**HannahMontana24/7: **Hey Lil.

**S8trGoddess221: **Hey. How are things with the movie?

**HannahMontana24/7: **Not good. I've been sobbing the last day, since Jake has been falling for London…

**S8trGoddess221: **London Tipton?! I can see why…the girl's loaded!

**HannahMontana24/7: **That's not why Lilly. He says he can always open up to her.

**S8trGoddess221: **Oh. Has he heard of Faithful?? Why haven't you told him?

**HannahMontana24/7:** I guess not; and I don't know why I haven't told him…I guess I'm not ready yet…

**S8trGoddess221: **ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?!NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME, COCONUT BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**S8trGoddess221: **Ooh! Grilled Cheese! TTYL 

**HannahMontana24/7: **Bye Lilly…

Miley yawned, and clamped her phone shut.

As she laid there, her tears faded into the pillow; she fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

She was awakened to Maddie's voice the next morning.

"Someone ordered the Heart-break special…" Maddie said, setting the tray down.

"Now pay up." Maddie said, holding her hand up.

"Here." Miley handed her a fifty.

"That's way more than I needed; but that's fine."

"Ok. But Maddie, I had the worst dream."

"What was it?"

"That London and Jake were getting breakfast. She was shushing his hair."

"Oh. Well they're getting breakfast right now."

Miley's eyes got wide and she gasped. "Maybe I'm not too late!" Miley said running to the elevator.

Maddie sat down on the bed. "Hmm. This is bouncy." Maddie said. She stood up on the bed and began to jump.

"Woo! Woo!" Maddie said. "WOAH!" She finished, flying off of the bed.

'I'm not paid enough for this. Ooh, an extra twenty! Now, to London's room…"


	3. A fight of questions

**Don't own HM.**

She was awakened to Maddie's voice the next morning.

"Someone ordered the Heart-break special…" Maddie said, setting the tray down.

"Now pay up." Maddie said, holding her hand up.

"Here." Miley handed her a fifty.

"That's way more than I needed; but that's fine."

"Ok. But Maddie, I had the worst dream."

"What was it?"

"That London and Jake were getting breakfast. She was shushing his hair."

"Oh. Well they're getting breakfast right now."

Miley's eyes got wide and she gasped. "Maybe I'm not too late!" Miley said running to the elevator.

Maddie sat down on the bed. "Hmm. This is bouncy." Maddie said. She stood up on the bed and began to jump.

"Woo! Woo!" Maddie said. "WOAH!" She finished, flying off of the bed.

'I'm not paid enough for this. Ooh, an extra twenty! Now, to London's room…"

…

She rushed to the ballroom. London was shushing Jake's hair.

"Woah! How much do I feel like Raven right now…?" Miley said. She approached Hannah.

"Hey Hannah. London and I were spending some quality time together."

"I see…can I talk to you for a second?" Hannah asked

"Ok."

"Alright London. Quit the nice act."

"What do you mean??"

"Liking Jake."

"I do like Jake-"

"I knew it…don't talk to me…"

Hannah walks off, and London approaches Jake.

"Jake, go talk to Hannah. She's really upset."

"Alright." Jake said.

"Hey Hannah. What's wrong?" Jake asked

"What is wrong with you? Going out with that Heffah!"

"London isn't a heffah, she's a person…"

"Yeah. But isn't your girlfriend a person? SHE HELD YOUR HAND WHEN NO ONE WOULD, KISSED YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED LOVE THE MOST! And you treat her like dirt…when she loved you with the depths of her soul. The strength of her Heartbeat. I PRAYED FOR YOU JAKE! I PRAYED THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO YOU!!!!!! Now just look where you've gotten yourself…" She said. She stalked off towards the elevator.

"Hannah, wait!" Jake said running off towards the elevator.

Jake followed her to her room.

"Hannah, I'm sorry if you feel bad about my behavior with my relationship. BUT IT'S MINE, NOT YOURS! DON'T YOU THINK SHE'D WANT THE BEST FOR ME?!" He asked.

"Yeah…but for you both…" Hannah says

"Well, it's just too bad; because I'm going to break it to her."

He said, walking out and slamming the door shut. She began to cry again, locked the door, and banged at it, slowly getting down her knees. Her eyes spilled out tears.

"No! No, no, no, no! This can't happen! Not yet! I love him…" She thought. She crawled slowly to her bed as if she was dying. She lid there coiled up, trying to sob her fears away. She grabbed the ring and rubbed the diamond, the words Jake and Miley forever formed, and she then threw it down again.

Now that his voice has left me, my tears won't clear up my sadness. He's drifted into the waves, of someone else's love.

End of chapter 3. I wanted them to get emotional in this chapter, so I did this.


	4. Leave where you used to be

Don't own Hannah Montana.

Miley got up a few hours later. She was just going to leave Boston behind, and back to Malibu. She packed quickly and went down to the lobby. London approached her.

"Hey Hannah, I heard you were leaving. Is it because of me?"

"You're darn right!" She replied

"If it'll prevent you from going, I just wanted to let you know that you make a much better girlfriend for Jake. I've been hanging out with him a lot, making him happy, but something didn't feel right…"

"Yeah, sure." Hannah replied

London then approached Jake. "I tried. Can you go talk to her please?" She asked

"Sure, London, anything for you…"

He walked over to her.

'Hannah! You can't go…we need to finish the movie!"

"Oh don't worry, Jake, I know how the movie ends. Hannah walks out and you can't do anything to stop her. Have a nice life." She said

On the plane, she stuck the headphones in her ears. A familiar song came on…a song that felt her insides…

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

A tear rolled down her face as she stared out the window at Boston.****

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, 

**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before… **

**You tell him goodbye.**

………………..

End of chapter 4. I really felt this song kind of matches the story, so I used it!

You Like? Update soon!


	5. Forget Me why don'tcha!

**Don't own Hannah Montana.**

**On with the story.**

……………………………………………………

Miley reached home in a matter of hours. She barged in the door.

"Hey Miley! What happened?"

"I left the set. He and London were tugging at my soul way too much. So I had too. There was a catfight on set. A bad one." Miley said, staring into space.

"Oh…well what was the-"

"Hold on, Lilly. I'm having a flashback."

**We just started filming. The set looked like a beach; we were in a large yacht. In the movie, my name was Margaret Manson, and London was Nancy Freeway, Jake played Matthew Dockson. It went this way…**

**NANCY/LONDON: "So Marg, do you like Matt? Cause' don't you think we'd be a perfect couple. M and N are, like, next to each other on the alphabet…"  
**

**MARGARET/HANNAH: "Yeah, but we have the same first name."**

**NANCY/LONDON: "Well he's mine. So stay away."**

**MARGARET/HANNAH: "I know something that's not staying away, my fist in your face!"**

But the thing was, instead of fake punching her, I punched her…hard." Miley said

"Wow."

"And then we started bending the script. Doing kung-fu and judo. I was judo. We flipped over yacht and fell on the set floor. I've still got a bruise on my leg. It burns, but not as much as my heart." Miley starts crying.

"Aw, it's ok, Miley. I'll go make you some Forget-me tea. Don't you worry…"

"Extra marshmallows, please."

"Anything for you Miley. I can even dip my eyeballs in it for you to see if it's hot enough."

"No, that's fine."

"Good, cause' that'd hurt…" Lilly said, walking off laughing nervously.

"Really hurt…" She whispered. Lilly came back, and handed Miley the tea."

"Thanks Lilly."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Miley answered it and took a sip.

"Hey Miley." He said

"Hi. Who are you?" She said

"Jake. Don't play dumb, Miley. You're too beautiful for that."

"Aww….really, who are you?" She said

Before Jake could say a word, Miley gasps.

"ARE YOU A STALKER?!" Miley said

"No, I'm not a…" Jake began, but before he could finish, Miley did something.

"TAKE THIS, YOU STALKER!" Miley said. She splashed the hot tea in his face.

"What…?" Jake said

"Buh-bye, stalker." She shut the door in his face.

Jake stood there, bewildered. Miley walked up to Lilly.

"Wow, this stuff really works." Miley said

"Uh-huh." Lilly replied

…………………………………………………………………

**Lol. The tea doesn't make you forget everyone, just the person you think about the most. But don't worry, Miley didn't forget, she just did that to feel good.**

**Miley: That felt good!**

**Rioichi: I'm sure it did Miley!**

**Miley slams mug on Rioichi's head. Thus, knocking him out.**

**Miley: That felt good!**

**TTYGL! Rioichi **


	6. Odd moments

**Don't own Hannah Montana.**

……………………………………………………

It was an hour since Miley gave Jake the slip. She was up in her room staring at the moon, playing snake on her phone. She sighed deeply, and laid her head down, shut her eyes and nestled off to dreamland.

The next morning, she woke up to Lilly and Oliver's voices.

"Hey, she's finally up."

Miley sat up and yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:30."

"At night?!" Miley asked

"No." Oliver replied "I remember when I slept from 11:30 pm to 11:30 pm the next night."

Miley and Lilly stared at him vaguely.

"I had a drool bowl. It was half filled."

"EW!" The girls yelled.

"I'm going to need you guys to keep that to yourselves…" Oliver said.

"Jake's down by the beach. You should all, play it cool, and then when he doesn't expect it, ask, "What exactly happened in Boston?", and then he's like, "Nothing, nothing.", and then you're like, "Jake, is there something I should know about here?", and there you're like-

There was a loud snoring coming from OliverHe and Miley fell asleep. His head was nestled next to Miley's. She had soft breathing, while Oliver snored up a storm.

"I know how to resolve this…" Lilly walked over to Miley's bed.

"Oliver! It's Hilary Duff!"

"WHERE?! I WANNA SHAMPOO AND CONDITION YOUR BEAUTIFUL BLONDE HAIR!" Oliver said

"You've only got time for me now, bucko!" Lilly said. "Shampoo and condition my hair!"

"Ok.", Oliver said, "The bathroom awaits us, my love..."

"That's one true love to you!" Lilly said, "Go on, Oliver, I got to wake Miley up."

"Hey Miley, Jackson has your new expensive outfit with gold bracelet and necklace!" Lilly said. "As seen on TV…" Lilly held the box up, hastening a fake smile.

Miley woke up immediately after. "Oh no he didn't…"

Miley ran for Jackson and tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing, you spaz?!" Miley said

"Trying on your clothes! I'm getting seventy bucks for this!"

"Oh..."

Lilly walked over. "Hey Miley, Jake's down at the beach, for the last frickin' time!

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Ok." Lilly said. She stood there, staring at Jackson. "Jackson, pink is not your color."

"I know. But it doesn't matter. Even if i wear blue, red, orange or yellow, I still get paid."

"Lilly! I've got everything ready!" Oliver said

"Coming! Got to go. Oliver's going to shampoo and condition my beautiful blonde hair. He is so sweet...he always gentle, he never yells at me, and-"

"LILLY! GET IN HERE!" Oliver yelled

"I'm coming, snookums!" Lilly said rushing to the bathroom.

Miley comes downstairs.

"Hey Miles, should I wear heels or stilettos with this? Dad said he's giving me an extra ten!"

"You really want the truth?" Miley said

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Positive?"

"Yeah."

"Positively positive?"

"Yes!"

"Positively positively positively posi-"

"YES, WOMAN, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

"Well then come closer Jackson."

Jackson comes closer.

"I DON'T CARE!" Miley yelled in his ear.

"If dad needs to know, I'll be at the beach. Chow!"

Miley heads down to the beach.

Jake is ordering something from the counter.

"Hey Jake."

"Hello, Miley. Here to splash more hot tea in my face?"

Miley laughs. "No. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. It was just a joke."

"A joke? Well that's a sick joke, Miley."

Jake leans in and gives Miley a kiss.

"But that's why I love you and only you..."

_But when he said that, my heart sank. I knew somewhere deep down that he was cheating on me with London still. If I tell him that, he might get suspicious._

"Right..." Miley says. "Hey Jake, can you come back to place later, tonight's movie night.."

"Sure. Anything for you, Miley."

He grabbed my hand. But when I realized that, I held it tighter than I'd ever before. We walked back to the house. He kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tonight..." I said

"See you later, Miley." he said back

I walked in the house.

"Movie night's not for another two hours. Which gives me just enough time to come up with a plan to teach that hottie a lesson about cheating on me..."

But when I finally looked up, Something surprised me...something horrible.

**HAHA! Cliffie! I'm updating as you speak...or think...or whatever!**


	7. Another Short Odd Moment

**Don't own Hannah Montana.**

……………………………………………………………

Lilly's head was completely, utterly bald!

"Lilly, what happened?!"

"Well, let's just say, Oliver here was stupid enough to blindfold himself. And instead of grabbing the shampoo and conditioner, he grabbed SOME CLIPPERS!"

"HE CUT EVERY LAST HAIR OFF, MILEY! NOW SOMEONE CAN KICK ON SOME BOWLING SHOES AND USE MY HEAD FOR A BOWLING BALL! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF I GET BEAT DOWN BY SECRET AGENTS AND SHIPPED TO AREA 51! I LOOK LIKE A DANG ALIEN! NOW WHAT DO I DO NOW, OLIVER?!!!"

"Kiss me?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Sure, if it'll make you happy, Ollie-poo!" Lilly said in a sweet, gentle voice.

She sat down next to Oliver. She began to kiss him.

Jackson still had clothes on in the background. Miley walked over to him.

"Ooh! Jackson, you are working them stilettos, girl! 

Jackson gave her a look.

"Well, it's an honest mistake."

"True."


	8. Maybe not today

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Rioichi **

The two hours had passed by quickly, and a plan hadn't reached Miley's mind.

"Guys! I can't think of anything!"

"It's alright, Miley. We'll stand beside you like good friends would…"

There was a knock on the door. "Miley! Open up, it's me Jake!"

Miley gasps.

"Got to go." Lilly and Oliver said at the same time. They ran out through the back door.

Miley sighed, and answered the door.

"Hey Jake." She said

"Hey." Jake replied. She wasn't as peppy as she was before

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything is…just fine." Miley said, "Come sit, Jake. I have some things we need to talk about before I start the movie. You want a smoothie?"

"Ok." He replied

She sat down beside Jake, and set the smoothies down on the table. Jake put his arm around Miley.

"Jake, what exactly happened while you were in Boston?" Miley said "Because I feel as if you're keeping something from me…"

"Well, nothing happened. We shot the movie, or at least three fourths of it, and I had a lot of fun." Jake said "But Hannah freaked out about me dating London…" He said in a whisper.

"Wait, what? What did you just say?!" Miley said, her voice beginning to get angry.

"I said…um…we all talked about how we all wanted to visit London. You know…L-London, France? Yeah, let's go with that…" Jake said

"Jake! I have sense enough to know you're lying! What in the world did you just say?!"

"I said nothing!" Jake said "You're imagining it…"

"Oh, ok. I should lay off the smoothies…"

Miley started the movie later.

While watching, she set the popcorn down on the table, and made out with Jake. But while doing this, a single tear fell down her face. She let go.

"Oh, god!" Miley said, in a whimpery voice. "I can't do this!" Miley got up and left, crying, to the back porch. Jake grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up against him, so their eyes could meet.

"Something seemed to be pushing at your soul all night…what is it? You can tell me anything…"

"You would be so shocked if I told you! Just leave me alone!" Miley yelled, yanking her wrist away and walking away

"Miley!" Jake yelled, walking after her. "We can't resolve this problem if I don't know what the problem is. So just tell me. I can take whatever you throw at me."

"No I can't, I…" Miley said in mid-sentence, but was cut off by

Jake's lips.

"That's the thing, Jake, your kisses. They mean nothing anymore…" Miley said.

He stood there after she said that, wide eyed. His mouth hung open. He replaced his expression with an angry one.

"Wait a sec, that came out the wrong way, I-"

"So I guess that means, I mean nothing to you anymore, huh?" Jake said.

"Wait, Jake, I-"

"So what's this, another sick joke? Well, I'm leaving." Jake said, turning his back to her."

"Don't wait up." Jake said, before he faded into the darkness.

Later, Miley was playing one of her songs written on her guitar. It was a sweetly sad song. And it felt her soul.

**Written in the raindrops outside**

**All the hopes and dreams I can't hide**

**Feel the pain**

**the cold rain**

**On my face, yeah**

**When you kissed me**

**I'm sleeping gently**

**My heart skips a beat**

**Jumped out of my seat**

**For you were the one**

**For me**

**Definitely**

**When you're gone**

**You feel me**

**When you're not here**

**You see me**

**But somewhere**

**I want to see you cry**

**the apple of my eye**

**So you'll know how it feels**

**To be unrealized**

**Oh please, just stop the storm**

**Got me feeling so torn**

**My dreams withering away**

**You left tomorrow, **

**or maybe just today.**

**The emptiness I feel**

**As far as I can see**

**Something felt so real**

**Didn't leave my heart at ease**

**Locked up**

**And threw away the key**

**Now I know where I'm supposed to be**

**Not here, for sure...**

**I feel the urge to breathe,**

**To fill your every need**

**No more **

**I'll do what my future sees**

**When you're gone**

**You feel me**

**When you're not here**

**You see me**

**But somewhere**

**I want to see you cry**

**I won't look into your eyes**

**So you'll know how it feels**

**To be unrealized**

**Oh please, just stop the storm**

**Got me feeling oh so torn**

**my dreams withering away**

**left tomorrow or maybe just today.**

**Emotional heart attack**

**And I'm never looking back **

**Just being who I am**

**For love**

**You'll never understand **

**Because...**

**(Softly)**

**When you're gone**

**You feel me**

**When you're not here**

**You see me**

**But somewhere**

**I want to see you cry**

**I won't look into your eyes**

**So you'll know how it feels**

**To be unrealized**

**Oh please, just stop the storm**

**Got me feeling oh so torn**

**My dreams withering away**

**Left tomorrow or maybe just today.**

**Maybe just today...**

**Oh...**

**Written in the raindrops outside**

**All the hopes and dreams I can't hide**

**Feel the pain**

**the cold rain**

**On my face, yeah...**

Tears spilled out of her eyes, as the shore came in and tinkled the top of her guitar. A hand showed up on her shoulder, she looked back, it was Lilly. Oliver was there, too.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"I see your hair grew back…"

"No this is just a blonde wig. I put a hat over it. I don't want to bee as careless as Miley Stewart when she's Hannah Montana."

Miley wore an angry expression.

"It was her…not me." Oliver said

"I blew it, Lilly. The wrong thing slipped out…and…now he's gone…"

"Oh. I'm so sorry. At least my man stands beside me." Lilly said "Right Oliver? Oliver? HEY OLIVER, YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Lilly chased after him.

"Great! My dad's not here to say, everything's gonna be alright, bud…" Miley said

"Written in the raindrops outside

All the hopes and dreams I can't hide

Feel the pain

the cold rain

On my face, yeah..." Miley repeated the lyric in her mind.

………………………………………………………………

**End of chapter eight. Update soon!**

**Rioichi **


	9. Reassurance is futile

**Do not own Hannah Montana. But I do own the frying pan that I hit her with. Enjoy!**

**Rioichi **

……………………………………………………………

It was the next day, and Miley was getting ready for a huge Hollywood party later that night.

"Lilly, what'll I do? He's going to be angry at Hannah tonight, not Miley. I lucked out on finishing the movie, remember? I hate myself!"

"Don't be mad. I mean, you wouldn't get mad at him about some stupid thing like cutting your hair off, WITH SOME CLIPPERS!"

"And that means a lot. Oliver would be lost without me, and if he would be lost without me, then that means he loves me. Even though I regret sometimes going out with Oliver in the first place, I still love him. No matter what we go through, we'll still be inseparable…"

"Inseparable…right." Miley says, "I've got a new song coming on…"

So Miley sat and wrote for about 15 minutes, and grinned after she was finished.

'I know this will get Jake to notice me at the party tonight, I'll make sure of it.' Miley thought.

The Hannah cell rang. Miley answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hannah."

"Who is this?"

"It's London."

Miley sighs deeply. "I don't want to talk right now."

"I just wanted to let you know, that I refused Jake, Right before he left. He understood, and he also just wanted to be friends after I told him that. You see, Jake can reconsider."

"Wait, what? Oh, I hear you. Yeah, and for a second there I thought you said that you broke up with Jake." Miley says, laughing.

"But, Hannah that is what I said."

Miley's eyes got wide, and she tried to come up with something to get off of the phone.

"I…ksh...can't…ksh...hear you…I'm…ksh…going through a tunnel…Ksh!"

She then hung up. She laughed at what she did, but realizing what happened between her and Jake made her scream.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled

Miley continued to scream.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled "Why are we screaming?!" Lilly screamed louder.

"Because, London just called. She said that a couple hours after I left Boston, She told Jake that she didn't want to go out with him. And he reconsidered at the same time. And now, everything's ruined because I didn't know some simple information! And-and…"

Miley started to scream again. Miley just passed out on the bed, and Lilly shrugged and left the room. In her dream, she walked over to the bathroom to get some water, and she found Lilly with pink hair. She gasps.

"Uh…we wanted to try again?" Lilly said

Miley looked up at Oliver, and gasped. His hair was blue.

"And she just as worse as me…" he says.

"Ya think?" Miley said before slamming the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Awkward huh? Well, that info you'll probably see again later on in the story.**

**TTFN**

**Rioichi **


	10. Inseparable

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

…………………………………………………

Miley woke up later, to Lilly shaking the mess out of her.

"C'mon! The limo's outside! Par-tay, par-tay, par-tay! Another Hollywood par-tay!" Lilly said. "Everybody now!"

"No! Not everybody now! C'mon!" Miley threw her a wig on and pulled Lilly's arm outside.

In the limo, Lilly talked to Hannah about what she should do.

"Ok here's the plan; you lead him outside, kiss him on the wall, and tell him to rub the diamond. Then when he finally figures out what's going on, you take the wig off. Don't worry I'll guard the door.

At the party, Hannah approached Jake.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Hannah."

"I'm sorry for before…"

"It's alright…" Jake said, "The movie lacked something…"

"Heh…you may be right…"

'I've got to do this now.' Hannah thought

She got up on stage.

"How are y'all doing tonight? This song is dedicated to some I used to love a lot…" Hannah said, grabbing her guitar. She exhaled for a moment, and looked out unto the audience. There were a lot of people, but she could only see Jake, smiling at her, telling her to go for it.

**Won't you be the only one?**

**That guides me to the moon,**

**The stars**

**And the sun**

**Calling your name**

**Your love won't cease**

**Instead a heart of shame**

**I feel a heart of peace**

**In all of you**

**My peace of mind**

**I'll never leave**

**A piece behind**

**I'm building' something**

**Something loved**

**Only because **

**Being as it may**

**I see that in the day**

**You're there**

**Because were so inseparable**

**I know you**

**Don't lie to me**

**What you said**

**Isn't what I will believe**

**That's what you said a million time**

**So now I get to say that**

**Now it's all coming back**

**To you**

**It's going to change**

**Somehow**

**And you can't blame**

**Me now **

**Don't try to change it, **

**Rearrange it**

**This ain't the way it's going down**

**In all of you**

**My peace of mind**

**I'll never leave**

**A piece behind**

**I'm building' something**

**Something loved**

**Only because **

**Being as it may**

**I see that in the day**

**You're there**

**Because were so inseparable**

**Now I don't know what to do**

**Cause I held my heart for you**

**One day**

**(You won't forget that)**

**One day**

**(It's going to come back)**

**To haunt you**

**I must take another chance **

**Being as it must**

**This is our last dance**

**Before what we had**

**Turns to dust**

**I'm not taking my time**

**I'll lay this on the line **

**Cause' you lost my trust…**

**In all of you**

**My peace of mind**

**I'll never leave**

**A piece behind**

**I'm building' something**

**Something loved**

**Only because **

**Being as it may**

**I see that in the day**

**You're there**

**Because were so inseparable**

**(Inseparable…)**

**No need to worry…**

**(Inseparable…)**

**Cause' you'll come back to me…**

**Because we're so…**

**Inseparable…**

She was close to crying, because Jake was staring at her, smiling. She stepped off stage. Jake approached her.

"Wow, Hannah. That was beautiful."

"I know." Miley couldn't control herself. "Oh, I need some air!"

She ran outside. Jake chased after her.

"Whoa, Hannah, you ok?"

"Yes…I guess…"

"Who was this song written for?"

Hannah stared into his eyes, pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him deeply.

"It was for you. " She said "Jake, has your girlfriend been keeping something from you lately?"

"You mean Miley? Yes."

"Well then it's about time you found out why. Here take my ring."

He took it.

"Rub the diamond."

He rubbed the diamond.

Letters spiraled in side, and then formed, "Jake and Miley forever".

"Miley?" He asked. He looked up at Miley, whom took off her wig.

"Wait. Then that means Miley is Hannah Montana?"

'Yes…" Miley said in a whiney voice.

"Wait, then that means…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miley."

She ran into his arms and cried into his shoulders. And for the first time,

Jake cried. And Once again, Miley felt the warmth of his embrace. They cried together. The wind blew the wig in her hands.

'The song was for was turning her stomach in the elevator, what made her cry herself to sleep at night, what had left her loveless. It was true, they were inseparable. Jake had no more Mixed Affections. He loved Miley with all of his soul. And she loved him back. That's all that mattered.

**Mixed Affections**

**By: Rioichi**

**Hope You liked it!**

**It's not over! There's one more chapter.**

**And a sequel. Definitely a sequel! It's called "Unpredictable". Read Chapter five for more info. By the way, I wrote "Inseparable" Just the other day. Hoped you liked that too!**

**Love ya everyone!**

**Rioichi **


	11. What happens after…

**Mixed Affections: What happens after… (Mixed Affections leads up to Unpredictable.)**

Lilly steps out of the bathroom, her hair pink. So did Oliver, his hair blue.

Miley laughs, while flipping through her magazine. "Whoa…Déjà vu…"

The doorbell rings. She answers it.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Miley…"

"What's wrong? We don't keep secrets from each other anymore, remember?"

"You're right, Miley…" Jake says, "Miley, I'm leaving in three days…"

"So? Shooting movies is tough work…I know that…I'm Hannah Montana for crying out loud!"

"No, Miley. I'm moving to New York."

"Oh. When will you be back?"

"Considering that my mom's in a Dilemma, Maybe never."

'I was taken back by what he said. I'll never see him again…wow…'

"Well, heh, ok. That's just fine. We should spend a lot of time together then…." Miley says, smiling at him reassuringly, though she was breaking down on the inside.

……………………………………………………………………………

**I'll be writing the rest later, and it'll be a new story.**

**TTFN**

**Rioichi **


End file.
